A Few Turtles Short of a Bale
by So Said the Dragon
Summary: Playing hero finally pays off. When Michelangelo saves the life of a woman who doesn't run screaming, he's introduced to a life on the fringe, and it couldn't be more perfect.


The city was a place of freedom, but it was also its own version of prison. He sighed as he watched a couple exit the restaurant across the street, talking and laughing together. Although he was thankful he could even venture out of their home and into the city, he found himself wishing that he was able to do all those things humans could that he could not. Going out to dinner, walking down the street, _dating_, all things that were out of the grasp of a turtle.

He knew his brothers were feeling much the same. Living in close quarters meant they were always excruciatingly aware of the other's behavior, and when they were bothered by something, it was obvious to everyone. They had all come to the harsh realization that they could do a great many things, but they could never fit in.

He continued to stare down at the street, imagining lives for all the people. He spied one, a young woman walking purposefully down the street, and wondered where she was going. Was she meeting with a boyfriend? Or did she just break up with one? Or was she going shopping? He would never know, but he pretended that she was, and that when she came home she would have a perfectly normal man with a good job and a lap dog and they would unpack groceries, watch the Simpsons and have sex on the couch.

He would, anyway. Most people on television seemed to spend their time complaining that the "sex was boring" or their lives were "monotonous". If he could even begin to have some of the relationships people on T.V. complained about, he would never give it up. He was sure his brothers spent just as much time, if not more so, fantasizing about what they might do if they were given the opportunity to live normal lives, but they never talked about it.

He continued to watch, perking up as the girl stopped. Four thugs, Purple Dragons, were loitering outside the mouth of an alley. Their leader, a mountain of a man with an angry looking scar across his nose, stepped in front of the woman, while his men blocked her path from behind. To her credit, she didn't look frightened at all.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Why don't you come party with us?" The leader growled, moving closer to the woman. They were trying to box her in so she had no where to go but the dead end alley. He moved closer to the alley, waiting above the fire escape just in case.

"Just because you're passing syphilis around doesn't mean its a party." She replied. "Now move, I've got shit to do."

He grinned a little – for a sweet looking girl she had a mean mouth. The leader looked stunned, but tried not to let her rile him, at least not in the middle of the street. In New York people might let a lot of things go, but they were in a business district and the police would likely be called if they got too out of hand. One scream and they had to scatter.

"Don't be like that, baby." He continued, pushing her against his chest. She grunted and pushed, but he was much stronger then her. "We just wanna show you a good time."

"Yeah, loosen up." Another called from behind her.

"Ugh." She grunted again as his breath hit her face. "Look, go have your dick-measuring party someplace else, alright? I didn't bring my magnifying glass so I really can't help-."

The leader snapped, slapping his hand over her mouth and dragging her into the alley. He dropped down several levels of the fire escape, staying in the shadows until the right moment. The girl kicked out as one of the lower ranked men tried to reach up her dress and got him square in the nose, sending him sprawling back. The leader wasn't able to fully restrain her, using one hand to hold her arms and the other to cover her mouth, so she was able to kick out again as the other two got closer, getting one just to the left of his crotch.

He dropped into the alley, but remained unnoticed by the attackers. The woman spied him, scanned him once, and immediately locked eyes. He could see the terror in her – behind her eyes, behind her desperate jerks and struggles. For all the things she may have said, she knew when she was in danger. He stepped a little closer and her captor finally noticed him.

"Look what we got here, boys." He chuckled. "It's one of those turtle freaks! Looks like he wants to get in on the action."

"Didn't know turtles were into the rough stuff! Guess they have to take it when they can get it."

He stepped forward, revealing he had already drawn two throwing stars from his belt. He struck the first man in the leg, sending him sprawling back like he had been shot. The two others made to come at him, and he knocked them back with ease, leaving them on their backs as he approached the leader. He tried to put on a brave face, but his grip on the woman slipped in his panic. She slipped out from under his grasp, allowing him to send the leader sprawling across the alley.

Free from her attackers, the woman watched him carefully. It was clear she didn't exactly trust him, but the fact he had saved her seemed to make her question whether or not he was actually a danger.

"You alright?" He asked finally.

"'M fine." She replied, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The conversation stalled. The girl looked like she desperately wanted to leave, but something was preventing her from going. She shifted her weight back and forth several times, looking between him and the street. He waited patiently – either she would leave or she would say whatever it was she was thinking about. Finally, she stopped fidgeting and looked at him fully.

"I have no fucking clue how I'm supposed to thank you." She finally sighed. "But it feels wrong to just walk away."

She produced a small notebook from her bag, which had managed to stay on her shoulder during the attack, and scribbled something down on it. She shoved it at him, obviously uncomfortable, perhaps because of his appearance or perhaps because she just felt awkward. He took it slowly, not wanting to startle her. It read "Danny" followed by a phone number.

"I guess just...I dunno...give me a call if you wanna go out for dinner or you need someone to...babysit?" She offered, and smiled when he shook his head. "I owe you for the whole 'not letting me get raped' thing."

She backed away carefully, waving as she disappeared around the corner and out onto the street. He paused, looking at the number in his hand. She was giving it to him out of gratitude, but regardless of why she had willingly given him her number.

Time to go home and show his brothers.


End file.
